


September 20, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Hot wings cause your eyes to widen, but not a territorial creature approaching you in Smallville!'' Supergirl said to Reverend Amos Howell as she frowned.





	September 20, 2003

I never created DC.

''Hot wings cause your eyes to widen, but not a territorial creature approaching you in Smallville!'' Supergirl said to Reverend Amos Howell as she frowned by the kitchen table.

THE END


End file.
